


The Baby Daddy (Book One)

by KelseyKawaii



Series: Baby Daddy [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Domhnall Gleeson - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: *This story is heavily based off Jane the Virgin, It is also based in the future*Kelsey Higgins is a twenty-three-year-old Education student, who is in her second year, who also has big dreams of becoming a singer. By twist of fate, she met actor Domhnall Gleeson three years prior, and when they hit it off, they became a couple.When Kelsey, and her best friends Katelynn and Niamh get accepted into UCLA, Kelsey feels that she is finally one step closer to being with Domhnall forever...until by unfortunate circumstances, she gets pregnant by another man (Adam Driver). Now Kelsey must choose between the man she has loved for three years; and a baby she doesn't even want.





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment she started dating aged twelve, Kelsey Jade Rose Higgins made many, many mistakes. Whether they were liars, cheaters or abusive men, she had them all. Her one, true dream was the find her prince in the pond of frogs, and that moment came when she least expected it - with the person she least expected. 

 

<<<<<<< Three Years ago ~

Kelsey popped the last earring through her earlobe, examining herself in the wall- length mirror before turning to her friends "how do I look?". "Perfect!" they exclaimed in unison. Hm, I suppose that's not how Kelsey would put it, but it worked. Meet Kelsey, the (was) shy twenty-year-old Education student from Kildare, Ireland. To describe Kelsey in three words would be;

X. Quiet

X. A Star Wars fanatic

&

X. Crazy in love with Adam Driver

 

"Ugh, I can't get the zip up! Kels, since you're ready will you help me?" Katelynn exclaimed, holding onto the back of her dress. Kelsey approached her, zipping it up with ease "it must have just been jammed". "That, or I've eaten too many lasagnes" Katelynn joked, rolling her eyes. Meet Katelynn. How would you describe Katelynn O'Sullivan in three words?

X. Practically an alcoholic

X. Psychotic when you cross her

&

X. Well, funny? (We have to put something nice in) 

 

Niamh laughed, placing her last boot on her foot and zipping it up. She stood, giving them a twirl "the finished product. Girls, we all look fabulous. Selfie time!". Next up, and last of all (we save the best for last), is Niamh Farrell. To describe Niamh would be;

X. Kind

X. Reserved 

&

X. Great at bringing the gossip to the group

 

The girls grouped together, posing with their shot glasses full of Jack Daniels. Niamh snapped the photo, grinning widely to indicate she liked it "Star Wars Premiere in London with the gals!" she squeaked as she wrote it, then posted it on Snapchat. "I can't believe I'll get to see Adam Driver in the flesh!" Kelsey squealed, practically dancing around their hotel room with joy "Oh! and Domhnall Gleeson. Okay, every cast member is awesome!". Katelynn rolled her eyes again, not really understanding the whole thing but she was there for the sesh. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to flirt with them and get us into the after party. That's all I care about" she said, swinging back the shot. She hissed a little as the liquid burned her throat -but it didn't phase her much. "You didn't wait for us!" Niamh gasped. "Do I look like I have time to be dilly dallying?" Katelynn said sarcastically "we realistically should be leaving. Here lads, should I sneak the Jack Daniels in my bag?".

"No" Kelsey laughed. They knew her sarcasm was a joke - she wasn't a bad person. "You'll get caught, they check the bags" Niamh explained. "If they come near my bag, I'll break their necks" Katelynn practically growled at the though of her bag being checked, but slipped on her heels and left the Jack Daniels on the table. The trio then headed outside the hotel room, ready to leave. "Have we got the key?" Kelsey asked. "Yep" Katelynn nodded, lifting it up between her fingers and popping it into her bag. 

They then headed down past reception, where the male behind the reception desk called them to explain that there would be nobody there after half 10, so they would have to ring the bell out front so that security could let them in. "Alright! Thanks for letting us know!" Kelsey chimed, following the other two outside the hotel. "It's freezing!" Niamh exclaimed "maybe this dress was a bad idea". "Fuck it, if we can get the D, who cares?" Katelynn muttered, though she shivered a little "let's get going to the venue, then. How far away did you say it was, Kels?". "About a ten minute walk" Kelsey shivered, clutching onto herself "let's walk, we'll heat up as we do". 

Kelsey took out her phone as they were walking, getting up Google maps and getting directions to the venue. Once they arrived, they saw the small crowd of fans lucky enough to be there standing behind the ropes, waiting patiently for the actors to arrive. Kelsey sighed "looks like we won't get to be at the front". "Like hell we won't!" Katelynn exclaimed, taking a hold of both Kelsey and Niamh's wrists and pulling them towards the crowd. She pushed through the fangirls, who yelled at her with insults like "what are you, stupid?!" and "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!".

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped "I'm taking my friend, a lifelong Star Wars fan to the front so we can meet the cast and maybe bang them later that's fair, right?". The girls were gobsmacked that she actually answered them back, so just started mumbling to each other and moved back away from them. "Thank you for that" Kelsey smiled, patting Katelynn's shoulder. "No problem. Tell me if you need something else". 

Within ten more minutes, Oscar Isaac arrived, waving and smiling as he walked down the red carpet. Kelsey let out a loud, happy screech as he approached her, taking a photo with her. She was surprised to see she actually looked quite good in it, and he left. "I can't believe I just met Oscar Isaac" she squeaked, sharing the photo straight to Snapchat. The actors piled onto the red carpet, and when Kelsey saw him - her heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh my holy- it's Adam Driver!" she squeaked, pointing to him. Katelynn smiled at her "call him over!". Kelsey yelled her loudest, but so many people were calling him and confusing the poor man he wasn't sure where to look. "He can't hear me" Kelsey sighed, defeated. "He-here you!" Katelynn exclaimed. Kelsey's eyes widened, her eyes flickering from Katelynn to Adam. He looked around, confused as to where the voice was coming from - and if it was for him. "Yeah, you! Alan or whatever your name is. What's it? Adam! Ah that's right, Adam. Come here, my friend wants a photo!". Kelsey had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life - but when she saw him approaching while chuckling, she was happy he wasn't offended.

Her heart leapt in her chest, her breathing shallow as he reached her and held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it, completely dazzled by his good looks. "H-hi!" she squeaked. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. "Kelsey" she breathed. "Kelsey, that's a pretty name" he smirked. WHAT THE FUCK. She giggled nervously, pulling her hand away as she felt she would offend him if she held it any longer "c-can I take a photo with you?". "Of course!" he chuckled. Kelsey took out her polaroid from her handbag, handing it to the closest person - Niamh.

"Okay!" Niamh smiled "smile!". The pair smiled, and a flash followed, before the photo printed. "Thank you" she said, grinning to him, and noticing he had his arm around her. She blushed furiously, feeling him take his arm away slowly "anytime, Kelsey". Her eyes widened as she looked to Katelynn, who bravely asked "here because you think she's got a pretty name, does that mean we can go to the after party?". "Katelynn!" Kelsey gasped, shocked. "I mean-" Adam froze, before Oscar basically glomped him and pulled him away. "The bastard got away" Katelynn huffed "ah well, maybe the other guy you like will come and he'll let us in". 

"I pray" Niamh sighed, looking around as a limo pulled up "the other guy is here, what's his name again?!". "It's Domhnall Gleeson" Kelsey huffed "but I don't like him as much as Adam. Besides, I don't want to feel like I owe him something sexual if he lets us in". "I doubt he'd do that. Not on my watch, at least" Katelynn said. Kelsey's eyes fell on Domhnall, and just then - his eyes fell on her.

To Kelsey, she felt nothing much. Just a few butterflies and a rush of excitement to see one of her favourite actors; but that's not what Domhnall felt. His breath got caught in his throat, he stumbled ever so slightly and his heart raced - as well as a shock of electricity running through his body. "He's ginger" Katelynn said, rolling her eyes "fuck sake Kelsey. You know how us Irish feel about that". "He's looking at me" she mumbled, barely audible but the girls heard her. 

"Oh shit he is!" Niamh exclaimed "Katelynn, call him. He's just standing there staring at her!". Katelynn cleared her throat "here, you! Ginger!". Niamh pinched her, causing her to yelp and look at her. "Don't - this is our chance!" Niamh whispered. "Ah - okay. Dom, come here! What's it? Domhnall! My friend Kelsey wants to see you!". His eyes flickered from Kelsey's to Katelynn, as he gulped back some saliva, then stepped towards them. "H-hi" Kelsey breathed out. "Hi" he said, smiling a little "is there something I can do for you ladies?". "Yeah, let us into the after-ow!" Katelynn yelped as kelsey elbowed her in the shoulder. "Just a photo please" Kelsey said , smiling ever so slightly. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and taking her polaroid in his hands. He clicked the button, smiling slightly as the flash blinded them. Kelsey took the photo out, and he waited for it to develop. Kelsey was clueless - but he was into her. 

"Can I see?" he asked, his beautiful green eyes meeting Kelsey's blue ones. She nodded, handing him the developed photo "wow, it's beautiful. I wish I could have a copy". Kelsey gulped "we-we can take another?". He stopped looking at the photo, looking up at her "please, that would be wonderful. I collect photos of my fans and I". Kelsey grinned "well I'm happy to add to your collection, smile!". He smiled widely, this time showing his teeth, and then the flash blinded them once again. Kelsey waited for it to develop, before handing it to him "here you go!". He smiled, taking it and looking at it "thank you, I will treasure it. I hope to see you soon". With that, he walked away.

"Kels he's into you" Katelynn smirked "which is perfect. Now, how are you going to get him alone?". "I don't know" Kelsey shrugged "I guess if he is into me then he'll find a way himself". "Okay, and if he doesn't?" Niamh asked. "Well, then we can't go. I'm too awkward to approach him, and security and all" Kelsey explained, as all the actors piled into the theatre. Next it was their turn. 

>>>>>>>

Fast forward, and the girls were now sitting in their seats, waiting for the movie to begin. "Okay, there he is" Katelynn said, pointing to Domhnall, who was sitting between Oscar and Adam. He let out a loud laugh, before Oscar stood and excused himself. He took something out of his pocket, and Adam leaned in to have a look. Adam looked confused, but then glanced around the back of the theatre for someone. His eyes landed on me, and then he chuckled, poking Domhnall in the shoulder.

"He's looking at the photo!" Niamh suddenly whisper-exclaimed. Kelsey's mouth hung open in shock "is he really?!". "Yes!" Niamh squealed "oh my God he's so into you!". She wasn't sure how to feel - but she accepted it nonetheless. He was handsome, after all. "I need to use the bathroom" Kelsey suddenly said, standing up "It's have been holding it in for some time". "Go then" Katelynn said "we'll keep an eye on lover boy". Kelsey rolled her eyes jokingly, then scooted past Katelynn and the other people sitting in their row. 

"He's watching her" Niamh whispered to Katelynn. "You don't have to whisper" Katelynn laughed "he can't hear us, and the movie hasn't started yet". "True" Niamh chuckled. "He's standing up!" Katelynn muttered "is he following her?!". His eyes were so transfixed on Kelsey, that he had no idea that Katelynn and Niamh were watching him. "Holy shit - should I text her?!" Niamh gasped. "No. Let this happen" Katelynn mumbled "they'd be kinda cute together even though he's ginger and besides, I want to party. I didn't come all this way just to watch Star Wars". 

Kelsey left the bathroom, and was about to walk back to the theatre when she heard someone say "so you're Irish too?". She froze, turning around quickly to see who it was. Domhnall. She gulped. "Y-yes" she smiled "I am". He smiled back "wow, that's amazing". She giggled, watching him take a few steps towards her "yeah, it's kinda cool". He stopped in front of her "I couldn't help but notice your friend wants to go to the after party" he said "I was wondering if you would like to go with me, and your friends; of course". He handed her three passes.

"Y-yes! We would absolutely love to!" she exclaimed happily, gently taking them from him. He chuckled, "really? wonderful!". An awkward silence followed "well - we better get back to the movie" he said "you go back in first". She nodded "okay and - thank you. Domhnall. Really. We'll have so much fun". "Anytime, Kelsey" he said, grinning. She stepped away from him, her heart leaping in her chest - but the one thing on her mind was; at least she would see Adam afterwards.


	2. Chapter One - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey, Katelynn and Niamh go to the after party of Star Wars Episode IX in London, but when Kelsey gets close to Adam, someone gets jealous - and all is not what it seems to be.

>>>>>>> The After party 

"I seriously can't believe we're here" Kelsey breathed, glancing around the club at all the actors and other celebrities who were not in the film, but were attending. "I can - now, where's the vodka?" Katelynn asked, wandering off. Niamh followed her as Kelsey said she was heading to the bathroom to calm down. She stepped out into the hallway, taking a deep breath as the breeze flowed through the door. She hadn't seen Adam yet, but he would probably arrive soon.

As soon as she left the bathroom after fixing her make-up and calming down, she heard someone chuckle "I see you managed to get in". She gulped - that deep voice. She turned around quickly, stumbling but Adam caught her, holding her waist. She gasped, closing her eyes "I-I'm sorry". "No, it's okay. I'm sorry for startling you so much" he said, shooting her a small smile. 

She giggled, and he did not release her from his hold. "Adam?" she blinked after they stared at each other for a few seconds. He leaned in, pressing his plump lips to hers. Her eyes widened for a second, but soon fluttered closed. They started to make out, Adam sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. That's when reality hit her - he was MARRIED. She pulled away as quickly as she could, gasping for air from the hotness of the kiss. "Adam, you're married!" she exclaimed, staring at him with anger in her eyes. 

 

"No, we're split up" he told her "I just..I think you're absolutely beautiful. You've caught my eye, that's for sure". "But-" he hushed her, stepping towards her and kissing her lips softly again "I like you". "I-" she was about to say it back, when a loud cough echoed throughout the hallway. They pulled apart, and Domhnall stood there. Kelsey gulped "oh hi". He glared at Adam for a moment "I'm glad to see you got in okay", he said to her, though he continued to glare at his co-star. "I-yes" she nodded "thank you so much, Domhnall". 

He nodded, stepping away and entering the club. Kelsey felt her heart sink, and she wasn't sure why. She stared after him until he was gone. Adam held out his hand, and she took it "let's go to the party". She nodded, stepping inside with him, hand in hand. Nobody seemed to acknowledge them, or glare, so Kelsey figured he was, indeed, split from his wife. He released her hand once Oscar approached, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, drunk already "hey man, how's Joanne she holding up okay?". Adam nodded "she's alright, I guess". Kelsey squinted at him, but he didn't notice. Instead, Oscar winked at her and left them standing there alone.

Kelsey brought him over to Katelynn and Niamh, who were now sitting at a small, round table in the corner. "Hi guys" Kelsey smiled. Katelynn eyed him suspiciously "you're that Adam guy". He nodded "that I am" and chuckled "and you two are?". "Niamh" Niamh smiled "and this is Katelynn, we're her friends". "Ah, nice to meet you both" he shook both of their hands, though Katelynn seemed to notice something that Kelsey did not. She would tell her later, she figured. Or would Kelsey figure it out first?

Kelsey glanced around the club, spotting Domhnall sitting alone. "Be right back" she mumbled, but Adam took her arm "he's okay, don't worry about him. Someone will go sit beside him. He can be quite rude anyway". Kelsey felt a pang of sadness wash over her, as she watched him sipping his Guinness, but she nodded and stepped back beside him "okay". Katelynn coughed "so, Adam. What is it you want with our home girl?". "Huh?" he blinked. "Sex? Money? Do you think she owes you something for being here?" she asked, glaring. "No, not at all" he said "we're just hanging out. Right, Kelsey?". He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close "yes". She would mention the kiss at a later time - when he wasn't around. 

>>>>>>>>

Fast forward two hours, and Domhnall was still sitting alone. Niamh was feeling sick, so Katelynn brought her back to the hotel. Kelsey on the other hand, was only getting started, and was actually a little tipsy. "You are cute" she mumbled to Adam, staring at him across the table. He looked at her, causing her to giggle "very, very cute. I've dreamt of this moment for so long". He chuckled, reaching across the table and taking her hand - and that's when she noticed what Katelynn noticed. His ring finger - there might have been no ring, but there was still a mark. A fresh mark - from where he had recently taken his ring off. Kelsey coughed, giggling nervously and allowed him to take her hand...and just then; as if by a twist of fate; his phone rang. On the screen, in a vibrant black font; Joanne x. 

Kelsey's eyes flickered from the phone to him. He cleared his throat "excuse me". She stood, looking at him with upset in her eyes "you know, if I was a bitch I would tell the magazines about this...but I'll let you get away with it. As long as you never speak to me again". He stared into her eyes, then sighed, nodding and answering the phone "Hey babe". Kelsey could barely believe it - but all night she had considered the fact he was still with his wife. She glanced over at Domhnall, who was now watching her and was looking up from his phone. She grabbed her jacket, and was ready to leave when she heard him call her. She sighed with relief, turning around to look at him. He waved her over, and she practically ran. 

She threw her jacket onto the spare chair, then flopped down beside him, hiding her face in her hands "yep, still married" she muttered. He hesitated, before placing his hand on her back and gently rubbing it. She tensed up, moving her hands a little to look at him. "It's alright, there's plenty of more fish in the sea". She scoffed "yeah...by the time my prince comes along; I'll be well over 40. I bet you". "I bet not" he said, chuckling lightly "you're very pretty. I asked you to come because I wanted to get to know you better". She sat up, his hand falling off her back "you did? Oh God I am so, so sorry. I messed up, right?". 

He shook his head "No". She stared at him for a second, before he leaned in and pecked her cheek. True gentleman style. "Let me walk you home. I've had enough of this place, I'm sure you have too". She reluctantly nodded, wanting to spend more time with him. They both stood, Kelsey gathering her items and Domhnall shoving his hands in his slacks pocket, and within minutes, they were outside in the bitter cold night, Domhnall walking her back to her hotel. 

"Adam - he's not usually like that" he said to her. "You don't have to say that" she sighed "defending him doesn't help how I feel". He nodded "I apologise...but I'm also serious. He doesn't ever have affairs on his wife - maybe you are special". "Then he wouldn't just walk away and nod like it was nothing. Besides, I'm not that kind of girl" she said to him, looking at him for a split second before looking back down at the footpath. They stopped outside her hotel, and Domhnall sighed "I would...ask for your number but you don't seem interested". "That's not true" she said quietly "you are the reason my friends and I even got into the after party, and you've got to be the sweetest guy I've ever met". "Don't lie" he chuckled "it's alright if you don't want my number". "I mean it" she said, sincerity in her eyes "I do". 

He reached into his slacks pocket, taking out his mobile phone. She took hers out of her handbag, telling him her number. "This isn't a fake number right?" he asked, clearly concerned but chuckling nonetheless. "No" she giggled, leaning in to peck his cheek before turning on her heel "text me soon". He nodded "I will". She tried to open the door of the hotel, then remembered it was locked. She sighed "ah yes. I'll call Katelynn and Niamh and ask them to get security". She scrolled through her phone, calling Katelynn - but she didn't pick up even after four calls. "Dammit!" she exclaimed, then felt a hand on her shoulder "this isn't a way to have sex with you, I promise. Come back to my hotel, it's only a three minute walk from here". 

She smiled sweetly at him "thank you, Domhnall. That would be helpful right now". He held out his arm, and she linked arms with him; making her way back to his hotel. Once they arrived and were in his room, he showed her the bathroom where she could get changed into some of his pyjamas, which he handed to her. She took them, thanking him shyly and changing into his calvin klein t-shirt, which was too big for her, and his Armani boxer shorts (also too big, but they looked good). She stepped out to see he was topless, only in another pair of Armani boxers. Her cheeks heated up slightly, and she stood awkwardly in the doorway. His eyes trailed from her legs to her face, his cheeks also a bright pink before he coughed "you can have the bed, I'll have the couch thing". She shook her head "can you sleep with me?". He looked up from packing away his suitcase, his green eyes looking at her softly "what?". 

"I want you to sleep in the bed with me. I just feel...lonely" she admitted. He looked unsure, like he might be accused of something if he did that. "I promise you I'm not the kind of person who will spill anything to the public. It's between you and me - I need the comfort of a friend". The uncertainty drained from his face, and was replaced by a cute smile "sure". He zipped up the suitcase, and the pair pulled the covers back. She sat on the bed, then placed her legs up on it. He done the same, looking at her awkwardly for a moment - as if he had a question. She smiled a little "yeah, we can cuddle". "How did you know I wanted to ask that?" he asked, chuckling. "Because I want to too" she said honestly, pulling him close. He snuggled down, pulling the covers over the both of them and pulled her into his chest. A silence filled the room as he turned the lamp off, the only light coming into the room was from the moon through the thin curtains.

"Domhnall?" she called. "Yes?" he whispered. "When are you going back to America?"she asked. "Two days time" he said. She stayed silent for a minute "I wish this moment would never end". He coughed "me too...Kelsey...I want your permission for something". She looked up at him, even though she could barely make out his face "yes?". "I want your permission to kiss you" he said softly "because you're beautiful". She leaned up, pressing her lips to his - causing him to be startled for a second. Though seconds later, he kissed her back with so much passion, that she was about to get carried away.

Though they both feared using each other, so they pulled back, Domhnall pecking her lips "don't worry, we will see each other again". She snuggled into him again "I hope so". "I know so". She giggled, closing her eyes lightly ,and before long, Domhnall heard light snores. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head "I'll make sure of it".


End file.
